ksffandomcom-20200214-history
Howard von Hoffman
General Howard von Hoffman is a military general serving in the Galactic Rebel Alliance since the end of the Terran Wars. He is also the leader of the political party called the Nationalist Resistance Party. He is feared by other Terrans because of his racism, anti-masonic views, and conspiracy theories. He also believes that pure-blooded Terrans (Whites and Asians) are descendents of "those who came before us" (referring to Atlantis). Hoffman is a member of a political alliance known as the Conspirators. History Early Life Howard Hoffman was born in Vicksburg, USA on November 4th, 2010, where he was raised by a middle class family living near a community of blacks. Like his radical father, he grew up with a bitter hatred of Jews, gypsies, Muslims, blacks, communism, and capitalism. At age 14, he began his conspiracy theories in his new home at New Orleans, where he blamed the freemasons for America's economic panic. Two months later, another conspiracy theory, in which he made was well, was taken place, claiming that the blacks and Jews had beaten up Asian Americans. He believed that it was the Chinese who had sent travelers to ancient Greece and formed a secret alliance against "the Persian savages", due to his discovery of a Chinese helmet in Athens. However, he did not realized that he was given a fake helmet, causing him to become a laughing stock and then moved to Charleston for a new life. By 2039, when the Russians were allowed to annex former Soviet territories by the US, Hoffman accused the government of working with the "Illuminati". In 2041, he made a conspiracy over Operation: Desert Storm II, accusing the US of waging a war against the "barbaric Muslims" only to gain more oil for " imperialist invasion" under the command of the " Illuminati". World War III and Exodus By 2053, Howard von Hoffman joined the US Army to fight in the Middle East. He had met the Colonel (who was more obediant to his superiors than Hoffman while they were both in Iraq, fighting the Iranians). While the Colonel was kind towards the Iraqi children, Hoffman was aggressive towards them, blaming them and the Jews for "starting" the war. The Colonel rejects Hoffman's ideals when he claims that the Jews are "an ancient, warlike breed of imperialist free-masons" rather than a race or a religion. On August 4th, 2054, after being driven to Saudi Arabia, he eventually began recruiting troops for an invasion on Kuwait, which was occupied by Iran. Two days later, after he used the country as a fortress, the Germanican Military had invaded the Earth, leaving him and his army into chaos. By 2055, Hoffman and his remaining forces took over a small Germanican ship and escaped in order to meet up their fellow refugees. During a long year journey, he then married Huan-yue Yunnan, a Chinese peasent girl from Hong Kong. This meant that he also has an interest with Far Eastern culture. Forming of the Rebel Alliance Von Hoffman, at this time, was thought to be a mad man whose conspiracy theories were incorrect and pointless when the Galactic Rebel Alliance was forged. He was, however, called a "national hero" by White and Asian extremists, but were too blinded to unite under him because of their racial hatred. Personality Howard von Hoffman is a racist, right-winged, anti-masonic, and aggressive figure. He clearly believes that Asians and Whites of "Pure-Terran" heritage are superior towards Jews, blacks, gypsies, Half-Terrans, non-terrans, Muslims, and freemasons. He especially has a hatred with Jaden Toadson and views him as a Half-Terran who steals money, which is not true. Hoffman is also a populist who gives out speeches against corporations, communism, capitalism, Islam, the Jews, imperialism, and freemasons. Above all of his supporters are thoses of small business employees and owners who had lost their jobs by the government. Ideology Relationships Trivia *Howard von Hoffman is mainly based on Andrew Jackson, but has fascistic and anti-elitist ideals that are much like those of Adolf Hitler and Alex Jones. Category:Characters Category:Military Officers Category:Generals Category:Political figures Category:WW III Veterans Category:Humans Category:Americans of English Descent Category:Americans of German Descent Category:Americans of Dutch Descent Category:Major Characters